Koragg
Koragg the Knight Wolf is the knight Leanbow who was brainwashed to serve the Master and the secondary antagonist turned anti-hero from Power Rangers Mystic Force. History First Battles with the Rangers After the Morlocks were forced back into the Gate of the Underworld, Leanbow fought them back while Niella sealed the gate. Everyone assumed him to be dead, but he had actually managed to reach Octomus and seal him. However before being sealed completely, the Master transformed Leanbow into his loyal servant, Koragg. Though without memories of his old life, he retained some of his past traits, namely his honor, which also made him completely loyal to Octomus. At one point, Koragg succeeded in taming the mighty horse, Catastros, who became his ally in later battles. After the seal on the Underworld was cracked, the Knight Wolf escaped through the gate and took on Udonna, the White Mystic Ranger. She seemed familiar to Koragg, but he managed to defeat her and took her Snow Staff, the main source of her power. He began aiding in the battles with the Mystic Force Rangers, but often clashed with Morticon, who disagreed with his honorable methods. Koragg often calmly left his battles with the rangers, because he had no interest in defeating weaker opponents, or due to some intervention. The rangers did beat him once, but they had to summon the power of the ancient Titans to unleash one incredible attack. After Morticon began seeking the Gatekeeper to open the gate to the Underworld, Necrolai asked for Koragg’s help. Since helping would help the Master, he gave her some of the new dark power he’d been given by the Master so she could draw the Gatekeeper out by defeating the rangers. Koragg meanwhile captured Udonna to ensure the Gatekeeper’s appearance, which is exactly what happened. Claire took on the powers of her mother, the first Gatekeeper, and Koragg demanded that she fight him to get Udonna back. She did and actually managed to prove somewhat of a challenge for the Knight Wolf, but he finally defeated her. Kora gg began using Claire to open the gate and Morticon did manage to get out, but before he could open it completely, Nick arrived. The two battled and the Red Ranger managed to call on a burst of power to deliver a powerful strike to Koragg, breaking his sword in two. He admitted defeat and retreated, but after Morticon’s destruction, the Knight Wolf took his sword, “The Fang of the Master” and forged it into a new blade for himself. Dealing with Imperious After Imperious took command, Koragg didn’t get along with him at all, due to Imperious’ more treacherous methods. At one point, the sorcerer challenged the Knight Wolf to give up his magic, claiming his skills as a warrior were becoming dulled. Koragg accepted, giving his magic to Imperious, who granted it to Necrolai. Soon after this, Imperious freed the Barbarian Beasts, which the Knight Wolf clearly wasn’t happy about due to their dishonorable methods. Planning to overthrow the master, Imperious commanded two of the Barbarian Beasts, Fightoe and 50-Below, to take out Koragg. He survived, plotting to get back at them, and when Imperious used Jenji to wish for a world without the Power Rangers, the Knight Wolf appeared before the rangers. After they told him the sorcerer had captured the genie, Koragg realized what happened and advised them to go to the Tribunal of Magic to get the wish reversed. He brought them to Fireheart, who he had raised in that timeline, and they succeeded in their quest. Koragg later confronted the Barbarian Beasts, but after the rangers revealed their new Legend Warrior forms, he left the fight to them. After that, he appeared before the rangers and made it clear that they were no longer allies. Later Koragg reclaimed his magic and fought the rangers, but when Imperious put a curse on their Megazord that weakened them, he removed it and left. This development prompted Imperious to put Koragg on trial for treachery against the Master and eventually it was left to a challenge of combat. Whoever could slay the Solaris Knight would remain, the loser would be banished and the two went to fight Daggeron. But when the rangers interfered, Koragg and Imperious retreated and left the final judgment on the Knight Wolf’s fate with the dark knight wagering his magic. He pointed out that his honor kept loyal while Imperious was fully evil and not as trustworthy and the Master finally decided in Koragg’s favor. However the Knight Wolf began having memories of his life as Leanbow, which confused him greatly. Later Imperious came up with a plan to use the rangers’ Legend Warrior powers to revive the Master and Koragg went to get it from them. As he fought them, he was joined by a chimera monster Imperious created from all the warriors Leanbow had ever defeated. Though Koragg was not pleased with the tactic since a forbidden spell was used to create the monster, he sent them to the Underworld anyway. When Nick mentioned the name Leanbow, the Knight Wolf started to remember more and pointed out there was no honor in winning this way, though Imperious didn’t care. When Udonna, interfered, the Master attacked her with energy bolts and Koragg, finally remembering who he was, stopped his attack, transforming back into Leanbow. Becoming Leanbow Again Leanbow proceeded to teleport all of himself, Udonna, and the Rangers out of the Underworld, but Nick refused to trust him, thinking it was a trick by Koragg. The knight explained to them how he had become the Knight Wolf and apologized for what he done. As Imperious’ forces caught up with them, Leanbow transported Udonna back to Rootcore, and prepared to face them. However the Master started to extend his influence upon the knight again and he was captured by Necrolai as the rangers fought the chimera of defeated warriors. She brought him back to the Master and he was transformed back into Koragg, then went to confront the rangers as the Centaurus Wolf Megazord. After watching Nick as the Phoenix Unizord destroy the Chimera monster, the two began fighting and eventually were reduced to their normal forms. They continued to battle as the other rangers watched and at one point, Koragg told Nick he should control his emotions. Nick demanded to know why the Knight Wolf kept sparing them and the rangers answered it was because there was a part of him that was still Leanbow. Koragg and Nick continued fighting and the dark knight said Leanbow was only a memory, eventually forcing the Red Ranger to demorph. He prepared to strike Nick down until Udonna arrived, revealing that Nick was his son, allowing Leanbow to break free again. However the Master began to rise again and the knight used a spell to restrain Udonna and the rangers, before engaging his enemy once again. Leanbow sealed the Master away, returning the Rangers’ Legend Warrior powers, and appeared to be lost forever, though Udonna was sure he would return. After the Ten Terrors began fighting the Rangers, Sculpin went to the Lake of Lament and asked it to show him the Master. However an image of Koragg appeared, only with Leanbow’s voice and told him that despite his wearing the Knight Wolf’s armor, he fought for good. He also said he would never allow the Master to return before he disappeared. Sculpin realized that the Rules of Darkness needed to be broken and when Megahorn was fighting the rangers, he sent Black Lance to help. The leader of the Terrors then showed Leanbow the battle and realizing the rangers were outmatched, he went with Catastros to help them. After forming the Centaurus Wolf Megazord, the knight fought Black Lance and defeated his steeds and chariot, then teleported both of them back to the Underworld. However Necrolai found Leanbow’s location and Sculpin, Gekkor, and Matoombo went to face him. The knight couldn’t fight them off and Sculpin struck him down to retrieve the Master, leaving him in his Ancient Mystic Mode. The Terror then opened a fissure in the ground, which Leanbow fell into, but Udonna managed to find him and bring him back. He joined the rangers in their fight against evil as the Wolf Warrior. The Master turns Nick into a new more powerful Koragg. He ends up fighting Leanbow, who helps Nick turn back good, and realse the evil the Master put in him. Leanbow with the help of the other ranger eventually destroy the Master. Nick, Udona, and Leanbow all ride off together to visit Nick's adopted parents. Powers Koragg is a highly skilled warrior and dark sorcerer, making him an extremely dangerous opponent. He also continually received dark magic empowerment from the Master, further increasing his power. Koragg’s Wolf Shield contains the "Eye of the Master" from which he can fire his Wolf Attack, powerful energy blasts resembling wolf heads. Probably his most used spell is enlarging himself or monsters to giant size and has another spell that summons Catastros. When giant, Koragg can combine with Catastros as Wolf Knight Centaur, a centaur form, or the Centaurus Wolf Megazord, which can unleash powerful dark magic attacks. Gallery DarkSpellSeal.jpg Prmf-zd-wolfking.jpg|Centaurus Wolf Megazord appearance from the front, side and back Trivia *Koragg’s counterpart in Mahou Sentai Magiranger, the Super Sentai series that Mystic Force was adapted from, was Dark Magic Knight Wolzard. *Most of his spells applying to him began with, “Uthe" and the ones applying to others began with "Uthra". Koragg's spell to form the Centaurus Wolf Megazord was “Uthe Mejor Ultimas”, his spell for summoning Catastros was "Mejor Catastros", his spell to grow himself giant was "Uthe Mejor", the one he used to teleport was "Uthe Sastos", "Uthra Norqua Ozarro" let him teleport others, "Uthra Mejor" grew others giant, his spell that opened a portal to the Underworld was "Basilichi Infredo", and "Uthe Negrucious" returned his magic to him. External Links *Koragg in Power Rangers Wiki *Koragg in Black Knights Wiki Category:Dark Knights Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Honorable Category:Minion Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Related to Hero Category:Twin/Clone Category:Redeemed Category:Parents Category:Murderer Category:Magic Category:Supervillains